peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Singles
Singles was a column in Disc and Music Echo music newspaper, where music journalists would review new singles of the week. It was previously called New Singles and may have changed name sometime between 1971 and 1972. Links to Peel In the Singles feature, published on 10th June 1972 in the Disc and Music Echo, Peel reviewed the following singles: * Elvis Presley: An American Trilogy (7") RCA Victor ("It's recorded "live" and he sounds a whole deal better than on his monstrous version of "Until It's Time For You To Go"") * Troggs: Everything's Funny (7") Pye ("I'd hope for something rather funkier though") * ZZ Top: Francene (7" - Francene / Down Brownie) ("The obvious thing to say is that it seems rather early to be doing "Brown Sugar" again. That would be hard fairly accurate but a bit unfair. But the truth is that the band does sound very much like the Stones and "Francene" is very reminiscent of "Brown Sugar" - right down to some of the little production details") * Jonathan King: It's A Tall Order For A Short Guy (7") UK ("There's some wholesome guitar between the verses and the conventional strings, brass and prominent bass. It's a fair enough record ...") * Flash: Small Beginnings (7" - Small Beginnings / Morning Haze) Sovereign ("I am sure that Flash are well fed up with people saying that they sound like Yes, but the truth of the matter is that they do") * Faust: So Far (7") Polydor ("A remarkable single which is unlikely to get many plays - or sales. A great pity") * American Spring: Good Time (7") United Artists ("The lyrics are ridiculous and most enjoyable. They sing about a boyfriend called Eddie. All boyfriends were called Eddie in those days. When I was going out with Donna from Garland, Texas, I was probably called Eddie myself") * Blackfoot Sue: Standing In The Road (7") Jam ("Parts of the tune reminded me of Edith Paif's Milord - which is an odd thing to be reminded of by a rock record") * Cher: Living In A House Divided (7") MCA ("It's repetitive, dull, to a degree beyond previous human experience") * Hawkwind: Silver Machine (7" - Silver Machine / Seven By Seven) Samurai ("The overall effect is that of a thunderous rock band recorded in a wind tunnel and I look forward to being able to play this on the radio") *Gilbert O'Sullivan: Ooh-Wakka-Doo-Wakka-Day (7" - Ooh-Wakka-Doo-Wakka-Day / But I'm Not) MAM ("A good record, inevitably a top ten record and that's O.K. If we got to live by the charts alone, then let's have Gilbert O'Sullivan in them") *Lovelace Watkins: Rain Falls Anywhere It Wants To (7") York ("His voice is husky and warm - my only reservation is that he seems more concerned with the potential sound of the words than with their meanings - a common fault among what are erroneously referred to as "quality" singers") See Also * New Singles * Disc and Music Echo * Blind Date * Singles Reviews * NME Singles Reviews Category:Discography Category:Lists